That Damn Tail
by The.fallens.pride.kashinontie
Summary: Bon has been having a real hard time resisting the urge to grab the damn thing, to the point where Bon can't concentrate on anything else but that fucking tail! Bons grades are even going down hill, and maybe he'd start failing all together! Bon needs to do something about his desire, and he needs to do it real soon. Ryurin/Bonrin. Bon and rin LEMON
1. What the fuck was that!

HEY EVERYONE!

I DONT OWN ANYTHING

AND I WAS REALLY H*GH WHEN I WROTE THIS SO ILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER BETTER.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW: JAN/9/2015

WARNINGS FOR NEXT CHAPTER: THERE WILL BE LEMON.

THANKS! REVIEW FOR ME, IT WOULD BE NICE.

I watched Rins tail sway back and forth as he talked to his older brother Yukio, why was I so infatuated with the smaller males tail, I don't know, but lately I've been watching it for the most part of the day. Maybe it was because of the way his tail seemed to show the blue haired males true emotions, for example, those fake smiles he plasters on his face can't fool me as his extra appendage sagged, or the anger he resides in him when he knows he can't talk back causes the said tail to crumple up. There were so many expressions coming from the hairy thing it was unbelievable.

But lately, the overwhelming feeling of wanting to just grab it is hard to resist. I mean its not like I would be doing anything bad by touching it, but since Rin and I always seem to have a small spat each time we see each other, its hard to say if it would be inappropriate to grab it or not.

There were times where I thought of grabbing it and laughing, like a way to bully the younger boy, but I always had that fear of him hating me.

Classes went on regularly as my attention span was concentrated on that fucking thing. I needed to touch it, I had to get it out of my head, because I realized my grades had been decreasing ever so lightly. Maybe I should look up on that thing, could it help with my desire to just snatch it?

Rin casually debated with his brother as my thoughts continued on "But Yukio!" He whined as the tail began to crumple and sag at the same time. "NO means no" The younger brother complied with frustration. The said brother pinched the bridge of his own nose until he looked straight at me "Ryuiji, would you be able to watch over my brother tonight, he insists on joining my current mission, and as you know, he tends to follow me although I say no" Yukios eyes snapped in Rins direction with spite.

"What!" Rin whined out and pointed at me "You chose the worst person in the world to keep me company!"

"Well, thats not what goes on in your…." Yukio whispered the last few sentences as Rins tail straightened, in what seems to be, shock. "What the fuck Yukio!" He shouted out as redness tainted the blue haired males face. The rest of the conversation was irrelevant as the boys tail began to curl onto his own upper thigh.

"Never seen that one before" I mumbled which caught the attention of my other classmates "What was that?" The blonde haired girl asked innocently. "Nothing."

After the small conversation I shared with Sheimi, my eyes continued to watch the demons tail. The blue haired kid was still going on and on about god knows what as his tail seemed even more wild then it had been before. "Fuck this stupid thing" Rin mumbled as he removed the tail wrapped around his leg by force "It's so out of control!".

I looked up at Rins face that showed nothing but red 'huh, I didn't know he couldn't control it, I wonder if he had to duck tape the thing to his leg before we all new' I amusingly thought to myself as a smirk formed uncontrollably. 'Maybe I shouldn't make fun of him too much, next thing I know I won't be able to control myself either'.

The day went on as I sat quietly, everyone accepting it for what it was as I had my days of pure silence before. Rin had been casually chatting away as my eyes stayed glued to the extra appendage. 'I wonder if it hurts him when someone grabs it' I thought as the idea of it seemed disappointing.

My thoughts washed away as Mephisto entered the cafeteria silently, sneaking up on Rin. 'The fuck is he doing' I thought angrily, after a while Mephisto's presence seemed more like a nuisance then a giving. The said black haired man then sneaked behind Rin and abruptly did the one thing I wanted to do for so long.

I swear to fucking god, Rins yelp had somewhat sounded like a moan as he ran forward, not even looking for who had done the deed. Mephisto simply held onto the boys appendage until Rin stopped dead in his tracks due to the tugging of the tail. Rin then turned his head and shouted "M-Mephisto! cut the fucking shit!" Just as Rin commanded, Mephisto loosened his grip and grinned sadistically. "Rin, lets participate in a small walk" The black haired man demanded as Rins face had an ever lasting blush.

I couldn't help but notice the tail as it began to twitch "Fuck Mephisto…." The rest of the boys words mumbled off as I brought myself to my feet. 'The fuck is that' I thought angrily as my body had unconsciously followed the two males that had exited the building. I began to pick up the pace, opening the cafeteria door and following them with spite.

I was about to run around the corner until I heard Rin lecture Mephisto, causing me to stop dead in my tracks and hide around the said corner. "What did I say about grabbing my tail!"

"I just couldn't resist" The man laughed out.

"Well start resisting! that hurt fuck" Rins voice lowered as he finished his sentence.

"I could do other things, but I'm not sure if you'll want that" Mephisto took a step closer to the boy as Rin backed up into the wall. "I swear this is sexual harassment!".

'Sexual harassment?' I thought to myself as I became slightly confused, 'where did sexual harassment come in?'. The older man then was about to snatch Rins tail again as I revealed myself from the corner "Hey Rin, what time was Yukio suppose to leave?" I asked after a few steps towards them.

Rins head snapped in my direction as his face was beat red and his tail curled up. 'What the fuck does that mean Rin' I thought to myself.

"I-I d-dont kn-know" The blue haired kid stuttered out as his eyes shot to the floor. Mephisto glared me down silently, our eyes never breaking contact 'What the fuck is going on' I thought. Rin then snaked away from Mephistos trap and ran in my direction "L-lets go find out!" he shouted desperately.

Once I began to realize Rins odd behaviour along with his flushed face, my eyes snapped back onto Mephisto to glare, however, the said man was out of sight. I looked back at Rin, he had been giving me a snotty look, but his tail wasn't crumpled up and angered, instead it had been lightly curling up.

'Why is he faking this angered look?' I thought as I put a small smile on my face "Let's go". The blue haired kids face went from angered to shocked as his tail straightened just like when Yukio had whispered something in the boys ear. 'What was I missing? What was Rin hiding?' my brain questioned continuously as they were left unanswered.

Those eyes then averted, a light flush on the smaller kids face as he placed those creamy white hands behind his back. To say the least, Rin looked pretty fucking cute at the moment, to the point where my heart felt like it was squeezing just looking at the demon. 'How the fuck am I suppose to handle this shit'.

"Okay".

We walked in silence, most people would say it was awkward, but for the both of us, its the first time we hadn't argued with each other. I glanced to the side of me, not moving my head in the process to only see Rin looking at me from the corner of his eye, instantly averting them once our eyes came into contact, just as fast as the blush that formed violently.

'Does Rin like me?'

I started to put the pieces together 'When Yukio whispered in his ear, which had my name in the sentence, rins tail curled up, when he talked to me just now, his tail started to curl up again. Did curling mean embarrassment or does he like me? But even so, what could he possibly be embarrassed about?' My thoughts wondered carelessly.

'Am I being conceded?'

"Bon?" My thoughts were interrupted by the one I was thinking about "We gotta go outside to my dorms". He had been a little bit behind me as I stopped in my track 'I guess I dazed off'. Our feet traveled silently as no words were spoken unless it was necessary "Were here" he said as if I hadn't seen where he lived before.

I glanced down at Rin to see him looking down at his feet with a blush, not being able to figure out what he was thinking, I decided to look at his tail. I slowed down a bit and stared the furry thing down, but then looked back up to see the said boy going frantic inside 'He must of thought I was looking at his bought' my brain thought as my eyes watched the curling tail.

We walked side by side, walking into the dorm and up the stairs, down the hallway until we reached the boys room. Once we got into his room, he jumped on the bed and grabbed a book, speaking right after "Yukio should be here soon". The demons feet waved back and forth as the tail did the same "So just relax I guess". Time went on slowly as he had not said a word, however, out of the blue he began to laugh "Hey bon!" Rin spoke through laughter "Bon means candy in French!" the demon continued as he pointed a finger at me. "Hey you stupid sharp toothed blue haired demon! Don't make fun of my name!" I shouted back.

"Or what?" The boy egged as he dropped the book and stood up "I'll show you what" my sentence came out as low as a mumble, but was still filled with slight anger. I chased him around the room as he laughed aloud, causing more anger to bottle up in my stomach that was advocated with a growl "You little shit".

"Come on Bon-bon, put down your purse!" Rin mused through pants.

Finally I had caught up enough to reach his tail.

'Perfect'

I Reached in and gripped his tail gently as the younger boy yelped out a moan "Ah!". I laughed "Oh so thats what happens, your tail is your weak spot!" as I tugged on his tail once again, earning an even sexier moan then before. 'What the fuck, does it hurt or not?' I thought as my thumb caressed the fur, earning another moan.

"B-Bon! S-stop!"

"Oh hell no! I told you to stop finding ways to make fun of my fucking name and now your gonna have to suffer the consequences" I used as an excuse so I could observe the thing for a little longer. My grip tightened ever so lightly, causing Rin to drop to the floor, a REAL moan coming out of his mouth "Bohnn!".

My whole entire body froze as I let go of his tail, what the fuck was that.

HEY EVERYONE! THANKS FOR READING, I WAS REALLY H*GH WHEN I WROTE THIS SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME, ILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW!

TOMORROW IS: JAN/9/2015


	2. Nice, you played it off well

HEY EVERYONE! SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE WHEN I SAID I WOULD, SOMEONE SENT ME AN EMAIL SAYING THAT I WASNT ALLOWED POSTING MATURE CONTENT, IS THIS TRUE? THEY ALSO SAID I WOULD BE ALSO REPORTED, SO ITS BEEN UPSETTING ME, CAUSING ME TO ME CAUTIOUS OF WHAT I POST

'No way!' I thought frantically all the while trying to swallow down redness obviously forming on my face. Rin stayed facing the other way 'Thats what it does?!'.

"Uhm, rin?" I hesitantly called the boy out, but when there was no response I began to worry. 'I wonder how he's feeling right now' I thought as we both stayed silent.

It was hard to keep my mouth shut as I watched his tail forcefully wrapping itself around the skinny pale arm.

"What was that?" I dared once more, hoping for an actual answer this time as the awkward silence was getting under my skin. 'Nothing' I acknowledged due to the fact that not a word was spoken.

My patience snapped a bit as my hand abruptly pulled his shoulder around, forcing him to look at me. "He-….." I paused for the boy before me, his face was beat red as those eyes stared up at me in desperation and regret.

"Rin…"

Just as I was about to reach for the demons wrist, the door handle had made a clanking noise while it turned to one side until the old wooden thing opened.

"Ill be heading off..now.." Yukio paused as he observed the situation with a shocked smirk. Both me and Rin regained ourselves as the said demon stood up, facing Yukio with his tail still wrapped around the left arm.

"A-alright" the demon stuttered out in response.

With a couple of more farewells along with be safes, Rin and I were alone once more. Things had been ten times more quiet as the boy read silently laying on his stomach. The demons tail stayed stiff which allowed me to know his self consciousness of my presence.

My fingers hesitantly reached for the furry thing as my heart began to pump. 'What would he think if I told him I wanted to touch his tail…'

"Rin?'

"Y-yeah"

"What happens when someone touches your tail"

"Nothing!" he sprung up frantically, now facing towards me.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I lied, knowing that it was somewhat untrue.

"No!" Rin shouted back in frustration. 'Bingo'

"So it feels good?" I smirked out mockingly.

"No! Nothing happens I said!" the demon exclaimed with a furious blush.

I stood myself up as he stayed glued to the bed "It does, doesn't it?".

"NO"

My feet advanced rapidly until my knee was leaning on the bed, trapping the said boy into the corner of the bed.

"I know it does rin"

"S-shut u-up you know it all piece of candy!" he mustered out in a mess, the sentence even coming off a bit funny as his eyes looked every else but my own.

"So it does?"

"N-no already! Jeez"

I chuckled out in delight as his face became more and more flustered 'I have to grab it now'. My hands reached for the tail and successfully gripped upon it as my eyes never left the demons face.

His expression was to die for as the demons eyes widened as the said boy let out a moan "Waihht!"

The demons hands instantly covered his mouth as the shocked expression had never left. "Now what was that?" I mused out as my eyes observed the blue haired male before me.

His small wrists seemed like tooth picks compared to mine, his blue orbs washed with embarrassment, his beautiful jawline at its best as his little hand made an attempt to push me off.

"I-its n-nothing"

"But you made such a weird face" I answered seductively as I felt my eye lids lower with overwhelming heat running up and down my body, it had been almost suffocating to avoid touching the kid anymore then I already was.

I began to caress the tail lightly up and down, gripping it gently every so often as muffled sounds escaped every once in a while.

'Holy fuck' I thought as my breathing became abnormal.

The more I looked, the harder it got as my eyes caught sight of his shaking form. 'I can't take this anymore'. I leaned more into the bed as my tongue hit the tail and traced the (now unfortunately) furry tail to the tip.

"BOHN!"

When Rin called out my name I couldn't help but react, accidentally gripping his tail in a harsh manner.

"OW! what the fuck!" the demon stood up as I released the furry thing, pleasure completely wiped off his face as the boys eyes watered slightly. "You asshole that fucking hurt!" he continued.

'Fuck I was so fucking close!' I thought angrily 'God fucking dammit Ryuiji! alright, play it cool, hopefully he doesn't dislike me now'.

The demons face went from white to red in the matter of seconds as Rin forced himself to calm down. "I m-mean, if you squeeze anything too hard it'll hurt" his voice mumbled off by the end of the sentence.

"So what did it feel like before that?" I questioned knowingly.

"u-uhm, a-a m-massage!" the blue haired kid exclaimed as his hands waved frantically, going with the explanation.

"I thought you said nothing happens" I smirked out.

"W-well..why w-would I tell you my weakness!"

we both talked back and forth, having something to say or trying to justify ourselves.

"S-so why did you lick my tail!"

"I didn't?" I lied

"O-oh, I thought y-you did!" Rin quietly admitted.

"That things too furry to lick"

We both started to have fun, it had been since never that me and Rin talked casually without arguing, although we were somewhat debating now, it was a totally different feeling. Rins smile was nice to look at, he was glowing when he laughed with those blue orbs. Life seemed alright now, but this whole thing doesn't change my mission to touch his tail, sexually. I was actually really surprised when I witnessed Rin moan out like that, but I can't say I was disappointed, not in the least, now all I have to do is get him to admit it.

'Nice, you played it off well.'

HEY EVERYONE! SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE WHEN I SAID I WOULD, SOMEONE SENT ME AN EMAIL SAYING THAT I WASNT ALLOWED POSTING MATURE CONTENT, IS THIS TRUE? THEY ALSO SAID I WOULD BE ALSO REPORTED, SO ITS BEEN UPSETTING ME, CAUSING ME TO ME CAUTIOUS OF WHAT I POST


End file.
